7swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella
Stella is part of the territory of Nox , and is popular training spot for people who have an intermediate level of skill. It is highly recommended that a player has trained in a novice area, such as Luciora, before attempting to defeat monsters at this level. Stella contains monsters such as goblins, goblin fighters, goblin masters and goblin lords. Other monsters present are various slimes, such as shadow slimes, giant slimes, as well as cockatrices, and minotaurs. Due to its vast caves and flowing rivers, it is fairly dangerous if you become trapped, so it is recommended that unless you are an experienced player, that you dispatch foes at a distance. Novice players must be always on constant watch for the goblin lord, giant slime, cockatrices and the minotaurs that patrols this area, as they can kill a new player in one or two hits. Goblins: They are recognisable by the green plume on their head, and they are the weakest member of the goblin family. They provide a decent amount of exp for new players, and sometimes drop red potions on death, which are useful for healing. Goblin Fighters: The second weakest member of the goblin family, and recognisable by the yellow plume on their head. They can drop yellow potions, which provide more health recovery than the red potion. Although this goblin is fairly weak, it is still advised that novices be cautious around it. Goblin Masters: The second strongest goblin, and is recognisable by the red plume on its head. It drops level 10 equipment for all classes, which can prove useful to a new player. The goblin master is also known to drop potions on death. More experienced players can destroy them in mellee combat, but I recommend novice players to attack them from a distance. Goblin Lord: The strongest member of the goblin family, recognisable by the blue plume on its head. The lord is also larger than the rest of the goblin family. Novice players should avoid it at all costs, as it is highly aggressive, and will not hesitate to pursue you over long distances. Never use fire-based attacks on the lord, or it will be healed. If you do decide to tackle the lord, you will be rewarded with an exceptional amount of experience, white potions, level 10 equipement, as well as items such as power gems. Shadow Slime: The third weakest slime, it is not to be underestimated. This slime is black in appearance, and has incredibly high defence, making it extremely challenging for the beginner. It also has a habit of sneaking behind players and killing them while they are unprepared. Members of the cleric class have an advantage over this monster, as their healing powers can damage this creature. They drop potions on death, and can offer up to 1000exp. Cockatrice: Their high attack makes them formidable opponents. Try using a weapon that has the earth element set into it. Cockatrice is aligned with the element of air, so earth attacks are very effective on them. Cockatrices are known to drop level 40 weapons for all classes, and sometimes even the air element. They offer about 1000exp on death. Minotaurs: Possibly one of the hardest monsters in this area, due to their high level of attack and defence. They by far offer the best drops in the area, offering potions, level 40 weapons, and level 40 armour. Minotaurs can be tough to beat, but if you use fire spells or a weapon that has the fire element, it will be a lot easier. They are also an incredibly efficient source of experience, offering between 1000-2000 if it is killed by yourself. Novice players may choose to hunt these enemies with friends, at the cost of sacrificing the amount of exp earned. Giant Slime: Extremely dangerous monster that has a very high level of attack and defense. It looks identical to a normal slime, except 100 times bigger. Always dispatch this monster at a distance, and with friends. Rather low exp yeild due to the difficulty of inflicting damage on it. OST